Is this Normal?
by beinganocean
Summary: Kyle has been sick for the past week, what's the matter? Top! Declan/Bottom! Kyle, Slash, Lori Amanda bashing. *first fic to write please be kind* Homophobia not permitted.
1. Chapter 1

Is this normal?

Waking up in the arms of the person you love has to be the best damn thing there is, and that is how I start every morning off.  
In the arms of my amazing boyfriend Declan. But this morning rather than savouring the warmth his body gave off, I woke up hurteling  
myself to the restroom holding in bile and intense amounts of neausa. "Kyle, are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor this is the  
third day consectuive day I've seen you paying tribute to the porcelean throne." Mrs. Trager (my adotped mother) questioned using  
her Psychology voice.

"No Mrs. Trager I'm fine, once I vomit I'm fine for the rest of the day. Anyway Declan already made an appointment we are going  
to the hostital in about 2 hours." I replied before another wave of vomit came up my throat. "Kyle, you doing ok, babe?" Declan asked  
as he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my stomache to try and calm it down. "Yeah, I'm going to gey in the shower I'll be out in  
a couple minutes" I said turning on the water facuet.

"Morning Kyle, Mornign Declan" Lori said checking out Declan. Even after 3 years of Declan and I dating Lori has yet to realise  
that Declan and her are never going to get back together. Amanda and Lori always make these crazy plans to get us back but that has yet to  
tear Declan and I apart. After eating a mass amount of pancakes that Mrs. Trager piled onto our plates Declan and I went back to our room  
to put our shoes on and grab Declan's wallet. Walking through the foyer to get to the driveway we ran into Josh who pratically begged us to  
take him with, that Amanda was coming over and he couldn't deal with Amanda and Lori's bullshit. When we told him that we were headed to the  
hospital he got a look of glee on his face. "Great then I can see Andy, the doctors noticed a small flare up and are removing the cancer before  
it gets worse." Josh combated happily.

"Ok, would you mind going and starting up the truck Kyle and I forgot to grab our phones." Declan said pulling me towards our room. "What  
are we suppoded to tell the doctor when he sees that you don't have a bellybutton?" Declan said, face etched in worry. "Don't worry Declan, In my  
file it sid that as a baby I was born premature and doctors had to sew up my bellybutton to keep the nutrients from seeping out of the 'nub' left  
from the embilical cord. Resulting in me not haning a bellybutton." I replied instantly erasing the worry from his face.

"That's great, alright let's hurry up before Josh gets angry." Declan said, wrapping his arms around my waist briefly hugging me before  
guiding me to the front door. "Finnaly! I was about to leave without you!" Josh said from the back seat. "You would really leave us? Even though I have  
a doctor's appointment?" I said suddenly tearful and overly emotional. "No, No I was joking please don't cry- Why is he crying?" Josh said frantically  
looking at Declan for answers. "I don't know, he has been a little emotional over the past two weeks. I just thought he was a bit mad at he I didn't know  
it was this bad!" Declan looked over at me, at this point I was now sobbing for absolutely no reason.

"Man I can't wait until we get to the hospital and see what's been bothering Kyle so much." Declan said rubbing my back soothingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Is this Normal?

"CODE G93.7, WE HAVE A CODE G93.7!" The doctor screamed after looking at my blood and liver biopsy. All of a sudden the room was swarming with doctors and nurses,  
the sudden overflow began to freak my brain out, I could feel the tell-tale signs of another seizure coming on. I could even see the black blanket filling my eyes. You  
know people always say the most terrifying thing about seizures is the convulsions, but I have to tell you the actual worst thing about seizures is the helplessness the  
victim feels; the way your body is tossed around like a rag doll or even the tunneling vision, every once in awhile I could see a doctor looming over me, It was horrifying

In the distant I could hear Declan screaming "Oh my god KYLE. Oh my god, Oh my god" over and over it was literally torture to my ears, my Declan the strong  
and independent man I grew to love was kneeling at the side of my bed praying for my suffering to end. Thankfully it seemed that this god he was praying to relieved not  
only me of my suffering but also Declan. All in all the seizure only lasted about 2 minutes but damn wasn't it the longest 2 minutes of my life. muffled through the  
curtain separating me from the rest of the E.R I could hear the doctor, a man by the name of Albert Flick, tell Declan " Kyle got here just in time, I have diagnosed  
him with an illness known as Reye's Syndrome. Since 1994 only 2 cases a year pop up. The unusual this is that less than 9 cases have occurred in his age range since  
the illness was discovered. With the new symptom of seizures we are estimating him to be in about stage 3 of 4." he said solmely. "I do have to ask has he had the flu  
recently, and if so did he take any aspirin or peptobismol?"

"Yeah, he had the flu last week, his adopted mother gave him some aspirin at the beginning because she thought it was another one of his migraines. What's wrong  
with taking aspirin when you have the flu, does it make it any worse?" Declan asked freaking out. "unfortunately, this complicates things a bit more. We are going to have  
to put him in a medically induced coma, just to flush out the aspirin and so that we can prevent any brain and liver damage. Reye's Syndrome is an acute brain failure, in  
some extreme cases symptoms such as: vomiting, confusion, personality changed, agitation, fatigue and rapid breathing are common symptoms. From reading the form you  
filled out it seems that Kyle has vomiting, agitation, fatigue and rapid breathing. Luckily there seems to be no damage towards Kyle's brain and only minor liver  
failure, that is part of the reason he is on an IV right now. Now after we move Mr. Trager to ICU and his parents arrive I will speak with you about the treatment plan."  
Dr. Flick said.


End file.
